Todo por amor
by Prik
Summary: El amor hace que las personas arriesguen su propia libertad por el ser querido. Es una barrera que solo el amor verdadero puede traspasar.


**Todo por amor.**

Tantos y tantos problemas... mi vida se fue al carajo en cuestión de minutos, quizá segundos. Y todo por una chica obsesiva a mas no poder ¿Debí decirle que sí? NO. Claro que no pero aveces dudaba una y mil veces el error que fue hacerle caso.

Todo se hizo mierda gracias a una tipa la cual al rechazarla me demando por supuesto "Intento de abuso sexual" las cosas iban de mal en peor, perdí el juicio y mientras me llevaban solo miraba a Morinaga a el borde del llanto por la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo, la mocosa se armo una y mil historias que para todos fueron creibles. Malditas mujeres y su enorme capacidad de convencer con solo llorar.  
Despues de todo me llevaron en una camioneta donde me mantuvieron callado y con las manos esposadas todo el tiempo. Por cierto, camioneta que era manejada por un preso. ¿Razón? Bueno, el mismo me respondió que era por que no había presupuesto para umn chofer, obvio que el vehiculo era monitoreado y seguido muy de cerca por los policias. En el carro solo ibamos 4 mas el conductor.

Cuando entré a prisión logré ver a todos los presos pegados a las ventanas mientras nos veían bajar, fuimos extremadamente examinados, me dieron el uniforme naranja con unas botas negras, me despojaron de toda pertenencia y al final del día me toco dormir en un lugar para cuatro personas. En ese lugar metían a los novatos que acababan de entrar en donde varios comenzaban a hacer pequeños grupos. Habían muchas cosas que no entendía sobre el sistema del lugar.

Al otro día nos despertaron temprano para desayunar, un tipo se me acercó queriendo contacto fisico hasta que llegó el conductor de la camioneta riendose por que ese lugar para mi fortuna no era como lo que se pensaba de una carcel habitual, todos convivían de la manera que mas les gustara para no hacer su estadía mas molesta.

No sé como llegué a ser parte de uno de los grupos más sociales de todos, quienes tenían contacto con todos dentro de la carcel. Lo unico bueno era que a una semana me quitaron el uniforme naraja cambiandolo por uno café que lo único que significaba era que ya no era novato, ya estaría en los mismos dormitorios que los demas, eran lugares que solo estaban separados por una pared de ladrillos, en ese lugar ya se podía estar mas tranquilo, eran pequeños cubos con dos camas y un estante para cada uno. Aparte, quitarme el color naranja tambien significaba que ya podía estar entre pasillos, visitar la biblioteca, comenzar mi trabajo en lo que fuera dentro de la prisión y lo mejor de todo era que comenzaría a recibir visitas y mi primer chaque para la despensa.

Mi primera visita fue de Morinaga, cuando lo ví no pude evitar llorar en su hombro a lo que el policia nos llamó la atención, le platiqué mis vivencias dentro de aquel lugar, quizá no la estaba pasando tan mal como creía pero no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, eso sí. Estaba muy bien acompañado por mis libros y ciertas personas que me ayudaron a comprender bien el sistema dentro de.

Llegó en día de los enamorados en donde como de costumbre me visitó el idiota, mi idiota favorito a quien extrañaba con todas mis fuerzas del mundo. 7 meses sin poder besarlo, solo mirarlo sin poder tocarlo de ninguna forma. Para nuestra fortuna ese día estaba permitido abrazarse y besarse todo lo que desearamos sin caer en la vulgaridad pues si hicieramos algo indebido yo iría a confinamento, un lugar pequeño donde la comida era un asco y no podía salir de aquel mini-cuarto donde mantenían las luces prendidas para que perdiera la noción del tiempo. Por eso aproveche para abrazarlo dejando a un lado el pudor, lo necesitaba, en todo sentido, lo extrañaba tanto que incluso estaba completamente debil ante el, era horrible separarme de el. En todo el tiempo nos dimos castas caricias y besos suaves hasta que solté lo que pensaba hacía mucho tiempo. Era egoista de mi parte querer que estuviera junto a mi cuando mi situación era mas que problematica, era estupido creer que soportaría esperarme hasta que saliera de aquel lugar así que lo solté sin mas ni menos.

 **-Quiero... que no vengas a verme nunca más, no quiero que me mandes mas dinero, no quiero que me busques-** Le pedí con lagrimas en los ojos a lo que claro que el pidió una explicación desesperadamente. Le dije que yo ya no podía quedarme más a su lado, él debía buscar a alguien libre, a alguien que estuviera a su lado como alguna vez yo lo hice. En ese momento rompí en llanto y el me abrazó como nunca y como siempre diciendome que todo iba a estar bien y que jamás aceptaría alejarse de mi y que buscaría la forma de hacer todo esto menos pesado, un sin fin de cursilerias se diriguieron a mis oidos haciendome llorar y aferrarme mas a el por el simple hecho de no poder corresponderle despues de saber mis sentimientos hacia el, lo amaba, con todas las fuerzas de mi alma pero era tarde para decirselo.

Han pasado 2 meses desde ese día. No he recibido ninguna noticia de el ¿Me habrá hecho caso? de todos modos yo fui quien se lo pidió pero ahora me arrepiento rotundamente de esas palabras. Esta llegando una nueva "Carga" de novatos en la camioneta en que yo llegue. Mis compañeros disfrutaban esos momentos para ver que preso se parecía a que famoso pero yo me estoy manteniendo al argen de todos ellos con mis ojos en un libro que pedí prestado.

 **-Hey, oxigenado. Ven aquí, hay algo que puede interesarte-** Me llama un compañero desde la ventana pero solo lo ignoro -Vamos Tatsumi, apuesto mi huevo izquierdo y tres meses de postre a que esto te va a gustar- La cosa así ya cambia, postre es postre y valía la pena.

Cuando me voy acercando todos me abren un pequeño espaccio para ver a los nuevos y examiné a todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que vi el final de la fila la imagen de un joven alto de cabello azul esposado y buscando minusiosamente a alguien en la ventana hasta que nuestras vistas se cruzaron.

- **Mo** **...** **Morinaga ...-**

 _ **||Hola hola, es un oneshot inmensamente cortito que soñé hoy y bue, quería compartir. (Ver Orange is the new black me hace daño) pero bueno, ahí esta y espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews por que es desde lo mas adentro de mi kokorito||**_


End file.
